


If it was raining Somewhere Else

by Rehlia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Oneshot, Rain, Sleeping Together, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, cosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia
Summary: You and Sans spend the night after your birthday in bed, watching the rain. It's not what you planned, but it's nice nonetheless.





	If it was raining Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshmarrowSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmarrowSans/gifts).



> Happy birthday Kasha!! I know I'm late but I didn't know it was your birthday and when I found out I wanted to make you a little something :3 I really enjoy your Sans/Reader fics a lot and this is my way of saying thank you for all the wonderful writing I suppose! I wanted to do stars at first, but then I thought that was too obvious and tried to go for something different. I hope you enjoy it even if it's just a small drabble!

You stare out of the window and sigh. 

It's raining.

Of course.

You wouldn't mind usually, you have no problem staying in and enjoying a relaxed night with your boyfriend, but today you and Sans had originally planned to go out for stargazing. Which is definitely not going to happen now. The skies are so covered in clouds that you can't even see the moon, let alone the stars. Besides, with all this rain the ground will soften up and turn into mush on any old that you could go to in order to stargaze, which would make the whole thing more uncomfortable. 

No stars for you on your birthday. 

Oh well. You had a great birthday otherwise! Relaxed and low-key. A really nice, small celebration with Papyrus and Sans, cake and presents that made you happy, and then Papyrus left to give you and Sans space, and you really do appreciate all of those things. 

“ready to call it a night?” 

“Yeah, let's get some shut eye,” you say, turning around to Sans with a smile. No need to let him see you bummed out. You don’t want him to think he did anything wrong when you liked everything about your birthday so far.

The two of you crawl into the bed you share and Sans hits the light switch with his magic, bathing the two of you in darkness before he scoots closer to you to cuddle. Only the faint glow of his eye lights is visible, casting barely enough light for you to see his face.

He feels warm and his hard bones are more noticeable now that he's not wearing a jacket and only a sleep shirt. It allows you to feel his ribs clearly when you press against him, the subtle, shifting movements of his ribcage with each breath. The duvet on top of you is soft and fluffy. You can hear the rain spatter against your window and the roof. A deep, low rumble can be heard, surprisingly close. 

“sounds like a thunderstorm,” Sans mumbles. He doesn't sound as sleepy as you'd expect him to. 

“Yeah,” you agree.

A moment of quiet.

“sorry about the stargazing…”

Ah. Of course he noticed. 

“Hey, that's not your fault,” you reassure him. “You don't make the weather.”

“unfortunately not,” he chuckles.

“Aw. Are you saying you'd change the weather just for me if you could?” 

“of course.”

It's said completely in earnest, with not even a hint of amusement. Only genuine fondness. 

Aw. 

You know that he’d usually use the opportunity to tease you a little, say something suggestive or funny. It’s not often that he allows himself to be this open, but he must have decided he can do it for your special day.

You press a kiss against his skull and he meets you halfway, turning towards you to reciprocate. 

“That’s really sweet of you,” you tell him. 

“heh. well, it’s your birthday,” he deflects, acting as if it’s not that big of a deal. “i used to be really scared of those, you know?”

“What… thunderstorms?” It takes you a second to get what he’s referring to. 

“yeah. sounds like rocks falling. cave ins,” he explains at your confused look. You wince in sympathy when you get it. “but then paps ‘n undyne kind of prodded me into watching some with them from inside and now i think they’re pretty cool.”

“They’re not that bad I suppose,” you admit. “The sounds are really relaxing. And the lightning can look cool.”

“yeah. i thought maybe…”

“What?”

“what if i opened the window?” 

“What, right now? Won’t it rain inside?” you ask. 

“depends on the wind. it wasn’t blowing in our direction earlier. here, look…”

You see the blue glow of his magic surround the curtains and the handle of the window, opening both. Immediately, the sound of the rain intensifies, and the thunder sounds much clearer. Cool air can be felt, slowly filling the room. True to Sans’ statement though, the wind isn’t blowing inside. 

The window is right opposite the headrest of the bed at the other end of the room, so you get a clear view of the first flash of lightning that briefly splits the sky in two. It’s followed quickly by a larger one that branches, illuminating the greenish-grey darkness of the stormy clouds overhead before the night falls back into total darkness. It doesn’t take long before the thunder follows, a resounding crash that peters out into a deep rumble. The time between the two events suggests that the storm is close, might even be getting closer. 

You feel Sans’ phalanges sneak around you, gently trailing over your shoulder and your neck, before he reaches up to scritch at your head, careful not to get tangled up in your hair. You can still feel him breathe. It’s warm underneath the blanket even though your face is cool from the open window. The rain and the thunder have a lulling effect on you. 

“Okay, this is nice,” you admit, your voice quiet and content from the approaching sleep. 

“birthday saved?” he asks you, just as quiet. His voice has its own rumble to it, not as deep as thunder, but even more soothing and pleasant. 

“It was already a great birthday,” you chuckle. “But yeah. Now it’s perfect.”

He hums in acknowledgement, obviously pleased to hear that from you. 

You listen to the storm and watch the lightning until you eventually fall asleep.


End file.
